Even If I Die
by Sailor Draco
Summary: What happens when Usagi is dying and Mamoru must risk his life for the only chance to save her...


  
Disclamer:   
I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its original characters. I'm   
not receving any money for this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Even If I die....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi kneeled in the dark room, shadows across her face, gasping for the  
life giving air that had suddenly left her lungs as a pain hit her   
between the ribs. A pain that seemed worse than death. It felt like someone  
was trying to pry her bones away with a dagger. The air wouldn't fill  
her lungs, she was suffocating, tears streaming down her eyes. 'No...  
not again..." she thought. This had plagued her for over a week, she didn't  
know what to do. She had told no one, not even Mamoru. She thought it   
would pass... she thought. However she was wrong, dead wrong. Her lungs  
burned, the pain was intense. She wanted to pry open her lungs, rip off  
her ribs... anything to breathe and stop the pain. Her face begin to  
turn a icy blue, the room begin to get even darker, her vision blurred.  
'No... Mamoru..." she barely managed to say between gasps of breathe that  
refused to enter her lungs, then she passed out. Her life less body lay  
there on the floor, unmoving, a icy blue. It had looked like death had  
finally claimed her...  
  
Mamoru knocked on the apartment door. "Usagi, open up. It's me, Mamoru."  
Their date wasn't for another fifteen minutes but he had a nagging feeling  
he should come early. There was no answer. 'Strange, she should be home.'  
Thought Mamoru. Suddenly a icy cold hit him, cold as death. His knees   
nearly buckled under him, he quickly gripped the door handle for support  
and brought his other hand up to his head. Then he felt it, the snap of  
a life force... of Usagi's life force. It hit him like a ice storm,   
he felt her lungs cave in, felt her pain, felt her fear. "USAGI!" he   
screamed as he pounded on the door. "USAGI!" he screamed again, and  
finally the door burst open. He ran in, quickly turning on a light.  
What he saw scared him to hell and back. There slumped over on the floor  
by the couch was Usagi. He ran over to her, pulled her lifeless body in  
his hands. "Usagi, wake up!" But he knew it was too late. He felt the  
coldness of her body, saw the tears stains on her face...  
"No..."he whispered. "NO!"   
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! DON'T YOU KNOW THERE ARE..." begin a neighbor,  
then she froze when she saw the lifeless girl in this mans arms. "My God  
what happened?!" she shrieked.   
"Quick, Call 911!" He told her, even though he knew it was to late...  
she was gone. His bright flame in the darkness that was his life, gone. He  
cradled her lifeless body, rocking slowly on the floor. Tears were  
streaming down his cheeks, one landing on Usagi's frozen body, rolling  
down her skin. All of a sudden there was a spark, a mere flicker, of her  
life force. It wasn't much, but it was something. It met she was still  
hanging on some how, some way. It meant he still had hope to save her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Hospital  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She lay on a bed in a dark room, the curtains shut tight. There were all  
kinds of machines hooked up to her, keeping track of her heart, another  
breathing for her, another keeping her lungs from collapsing anymore. At  
her side in a chair sat Mamoru, holding her cold hand, praying for her  
to pull through. The door creaked open, the closed. The click of heels  
on the tile floor, Mamoru never taking his eyes of Usagi, his love.  
"Mamoru?" asked Ami concerned, worried he would slip further into   
despair.  
"What's wrong with her Ami? What is happening to her?" he asked, voice  
full of despair, his eyes still on Usagi's lifeless face.   
"I'm one hundred percent sure but I... I..."  
"What Ami?"  
"I don't think she will last much longer. It seems her lungs have  
nearly totally collapsed. I'm pretty sure it's because of Earth's   
atmosphere. It's finally taken its toll on her."  
"What?"  
"Mamoru... She's a delicate person, from the moon. Ever since her   
true royal form has come out she's been returning into the person she  
was. Her hair turning silver, her eyes filling with the wisdom she   
once had..."  
"What are you getting at Ami?"  
"Mamoru the moons atmosphere is different! Her lungs can't take much  
more of it here. We are all lucky she isn't dead already."  
"So what do we do? How do we save her?"  
"I'm not sure if we can. I've fixed the breathing machine to be more  
like the moons air so her lungs won't fail but there's not much else  
I can do..."  
"So what are we suppose to do?! Just let her die!" He said angrily,  
finally taking his eyes off his true love and looking at Ami with eyes  
of fire.  
"I'm sorry Mamoru... I don't know what else to do."  
"I think I do," he said, once again returning his soft glare to Usagi.  
"What?"  
"I'm going to see Pluto. She's the guardian of time. She's been around  
longer than anyone else, she has seen so many things through the time  
gate. Surely she must know a way to heal Usagi."  
"Are you sure you want to do that Mamoru?"  
"Yes, I'm not going to just sit here and let her life force slip away.  
I'm going to save her no matter what it takes." there was silence for a  
few moments. They both knew it was the only way...  
"Be careful Mamoru."  
"I will, and I'll return in time to save her. Just try to keep her alive  
until then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Time Gate  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru, now transformed into Endymion, stood at the time gates. He knew  
it was forbidden to enter, but he didn't care about that now. All he  
cared about was saving Usagi. She was the world to him. After his parents  
died and he became a orphan he really never had anyone... until her. He  
wouldn't sit by and let her die, he would save her, no matter what the  
price. Even if the price was his own life.   
  
He pushed open the gates and entered the timeless void. Fog swirled  
around everywhere, nothing but space and emptiness.   
"Who dares visit this forbidden place?!" demanded a voice.  
"It is I, Prince Enydmion of Earth." Suddenly the fog cleared a bit and   
stood the solitary soldier, Sailor Pluto, her garnet eyes full of concern.  
"I thought you would come. I take it the Princess is in danger?"  
"Yes, I need your help. She's dying Pluto. Her lungs are collapsing   
from the Earth's atmosphere... she's slipping away more and more as time  
passes by. How can I save her?!" Pluto sighed. She knew this day would  
come, but she didn't expect it to come so soon. Sure she was the senshi  
of time, she could look into the future anytime to see what would happen  
and when, but it was forbidden.   
"Endymion..." she began.  
"Please Pluto," he begged. "She is everything to me. I can't let her   
die." Pluto say the pleading in his voice, the despair in his eyes. She  
knew he could probably kill himself if Serenity died again.  
"All right. It won't be easy though..."  
"I'll do it, anything to save her. Just tell me."  
"Okay. There is this rare flower that only grows in one place. It's  
nectar has the power to save her, to restore her lungs and make them  
adapt. However there are many dangers. It's in the darkest and coldest  
region on the moon, and it's guarded by four powers. Nobody has ever lived  
long enough to return so nobody knows what these powers all. They will be  
the most powerful thing you have ever come up against."  
"It doesn't matter, I'll do it. Even if I die, as long as she is spared."  
"There's one more thing. There is only one flower Endymion. If you   
blow it you won't get another chance. Also without a child of the moon  
with you you will have trouble breathing as well. You may face the same  
problems Serenity is facing now. You must get it quickly and return before  
your lungs explode."   
"All right. Just tell me how to get there."  
"I'll teleport you as far as I can. After that keep hiding north,  
straight. And be careful Endymion. Your of no help if your dead."  
  
Before he could say anything else Pluto raised her time staff into the air,  
a bright light beamed through the garnet talisman, surrounding Endymion.  
Then in a flash he was there, on the moon. A chill ran his spine as the  
coldness sank in. His breathing has harder, but he managed. 'This truly  
is the dark side of the moon,' he thought. It was a freezing place,  
nearly as cold as Pluto where the great rays of the sun never reach.  
He trudged on, his feet dragging, his breath growing heavy. He had to make   
it, at all cost. It seemed like forever before he reached his destination.  
Patches of ice began to form on his skin, his chest begin to hurt, like  
it was hit with a stone. Suddenly a wind blew at him, burning his skin,  
making it harder to breathe, nearly knocking him back. Then as suddenly  
as it hit it disappeared. He looked up and say a tall pale skin man with  
white hair and ice blue eyes.  
"Who dares come for the nectar of the moons power?" he asked, his voice  
as icy as the air around him.   
"Endymion of Earth."  
"No one is welcome here, not even royalty. Turn back now if you want  
to live."  
"No," replied Endymion, eyes full of determination. "I will not leave.  
I need the nectar to save Serenity."   
"It doesn't matter, you will never get it. However if you prefer to  
throw your life away fine by me!" Shouted the man then the wind began  
to blow again, surrounding him, freezing him, burning his skin and lungs.  
Endymion drew his sword and charged at this man who dared to stand in  
the way of saving his lover. This man was fast and quickly spun away,  
laughing like the sword has a silly boys toy. Then a fire came at him  
out of nowhere, surrounding him, burning him. He screamed as the fire   
burned through his clothes, scorched his skin, as the smoke clinged to  
his lungs. Then the wind came again, blowing it out. Another man stood,  
a dark man with the darkest skin, bright red hair, and burning black eyes.  
"You will never get passed us," said the new stranger.  
Then it struck Endymion, these were two of the four forces protecting  
the sacred nectar. One of fire and the other of wind...  
The pyro stranger through another stream of fire, the pale stranger  
standing there and laughing, wind blowing around him in a tight circle.  
Endymion ran, pretending to trying to lose the stream of fire. Then at  
the last second, he turned and ran right behind the pale stranger. The  
fire entered the ring of wind, the wind trapping it, refusing to release   
it.  
"NO!" screamed the stranger as the fire spread around him, engulfing him,  
setting him on fire. He screamed in agony as he died in a fiery blaze.  
As the pyro watched in horror as his powers worked on his ally Endymion  
raised his sword into the air. The air around him was cold her, flakes  
of ice floating everywhere. He gathered the coldness into his sword,  
feeling it chill his bones as well as the sword. "COLLECTIVE EARTH  
DESTRUCTION!" he shouted as he aimed the sword at the pyro, sending  
streams of cold ice at the stranger, freezing him. The pyro stranger  
screamed in agony as this ice froze the fire in side of him, froze him  
inside and out until he was nothing but a ice cube.   
  
Endymion stood there, sword still in hand, gasping for breath. He felt  
his lungs begin to burn and knew he didn't have much time. He had to   
hurry and find that nectar then get out of there. He walked on forward,  
more determined than ever. After a few moments he heard a ear piercing  
roar that shook the very ground he stood on. He turned around and to his  
horror found a ten foot sphinx. "All trespassers will be killed!" shouted  
the lion with the head of a man as he charged at Endymion, making the  
ground beneath their feet shaking. Enydmion brought out his sword, bracing  
himself, waiting. When the sphinx wasn't but a few feet in front of him  
he lunged forward, sword in hand. He quickly brought the sword down as   
hard as he could, slicing open the giant beasts chest. The sphinx roared  
in agony, a roar so loud it hurt Endymions ears. That was all the sphinx  
needed to get him. He raised his huge paw and smacked Endymion hard,  
sending him flying back many feet, landing harshly on the ground. He   
winced in pain as crunch of a shattered bone surged through him. He  
screamed as he grabbed his left arm, now useless. He was having trouble  
breathing, getting dizzy and light headed. But he had to gone, he had  
to gone on for her. He found the strength to get up, bloody sword once  
again in hand. He screamed a war cry that echoed off of every single   
rock and surprised the great sphinx. Never in all his years had he seen  
a human so determined, so full of life. It would be a shame to kill him.  
Endymion leaped up once again, the sphinx snapped at him with his massive  
jaws, nicking his broken arm and causing more agony. Endymion quickly   
took the chance to drive the sword up into the roof of the creatures month,  
blood flowing everywhere. The sphinx shook his head fiercely, knocking  
Endymion to the ground. He roared up in pain, trying to get the cursed  
sword out of his mouth. Endymion stood up, bringing his hands together  
in a triangle, focusing all his energy. "SOLAR EARTH CANNON BEAM!" he  
shouted. The sword grew a eerie golden light, blinding the sphinx who  
screams rose again in agony and despair. Suddenly the sphinx head  
exploded, the sword landing next to Endymions feet, the headless body  
falling to the ground.   
  
Endymion quickly picked up his sword. He didn't have much time. The   
coldness was seeping into his bones, his lungs burning, chest aching.  
He had to hurry up and get out of there. He ran on, knowing his time  
was running out of his sight grew darker, his breathes grew more ragged.  
Then he saw it. A brilliant white blossom glowing out of the only light  
in this dark place. He ran to it, completely forgetting about the fourth  
power, only thinking about Usagi. He reached it and fell to his knees. He  
could barely breathe, his bones ached, the cold was becoming unbearable.   
His vision was getting cloudy he could barely see, his strength almost   
gone. He reached out and grabbed the flowers stem. A brilliant silver  
light flooded everything, hurting his eyes, his hand burning. The flower  
was growing red hot, sending its pain through out Endymions body. He  
screamed out in pain, falling flat on his face, never taking his hand  
away. The fourth power was the flower itself, and he was stupid enough  
to forget about that power. He closed his eyes as he felt the flower  
draw his life force away from him and into itself, as his life begin to  
slip away. Streams of tears poured through his eyes. He had failed her,  
he had failed his Princess once again. Thoughts of her filled his head,  
of her sweet smile, her kindness to others, their first kiss, everything  
they had been through, their love. He felt the flowers power weaken,  
felt his life force begin to return. Then it hit him, the power of his  
love for Usagi was counteracting the flowers dark power. He was winning,  
all he had to do was think about her... Suddenly the light intensified,  
his full strength returned. He gasped a last gulp of breathe as he   
dissapered off the face of the moon, along with the flower.   
  
Ami stood at Usagi's bed side, reading the machines. She was fading fast,  
only a few moments left.... Then a brilliant light flooded the room. Ami  
dropped her clipboard, covering her eyes. Then it was gone, and there in   
the center of the room stood Endymion, with a white blossom. He nearly  
fell to his knees as the shock took him, Ami rushed over and helped him  
up. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly.  
"Get... get me over to her...quickly," he said in between ragged   
breathes. She quickly obeyed, helping him over to his lover. He grabbed  
on to Usagi's bed side, ripped off her oxygen mask. Quickly he poured  
the flowers glowing nectar into the dying girls mouth, letting it pour  
over her silky lips, letting it fill her lungs and give her back her life.  
A huge gasp came from her as her chest rose, filled with the living giving  
substance she so desperately needed. Color began to grace her skin, her  
chest rose once gain slowly with each breathe. Slowly her eyes flew open.  
"Ma..Mamoru..."  
"Yes Usagi, I'm here," he said, holding her hand, a smile on his face.  
He had done it, he had saved her. Suddenly legs gave out, his body finally  
shutting down, overwhelmed with all he wend through. "Endymion!" cried  
Usagi as he fell to floor, silence taking over. Ami kneeled down and  
quickly checked his pulse. "It's okay, just exaushtion." Usagi jumped  
out of bed, her strength returned. She kneeled down, holding his body  
in her arms, tears of appreciation and joy rolling down her cheeks. He  
was alive, and had saved her. "Thank you, my Prince," she said, kissing  
him gently then lowering him back down, letting him rest.   
  



End file.
